broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Crime Scene Ponies (C.S.P.)
Crime Scene Ponies, or C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns, is a unicorn crime fighting spy group lead by Serina Charades, the founder of the organization. Headquarters of the C.S.P. are built around all of Equestria and keeps a close eye on what is happening in the kingdom. On some occasions, the heads of each C.S.P. group will gather together to discuss a situation. Development Crime Scene Ponies is a play on the name of the CSI: Crime Scene Investigation series. The idea of the C.S.P. was made by Lori, but was improved by Pandora. Heads of the C.S.P. #Serina Charades (Equestria) #Adeline Beau (Panies Head) #Myra Beau (former Panies head) #Nicolia Cherubin (newest Panies head) Groups #Equestria: Ponyville C.S.P. group #Franes: Panies C.S.P. group #Jamane: Tokyhoove C.S.P. group #Russaddle: Moschoof C.S.P. group #Brallion: Bregasi C.S.P. group #Coltada: Coltawa C.S.P. group #Egilly: Cainy C.S.P. group #Itony: Romare C.S.P. group #Saddle Arabia: Fillyadh C.S.P. Group Enemies #Enmity Organization #Myra Beau #Carmen Descant/Mare in Red Missions Imbalance Worlds Case: (successful-ish) A case where Adeline Beau had to go into the human world and bring back her sister Myra before the portal to Equestria and the human world closed. The mission was successful, but the C.S.P. failed to capture Myra. The Search for the Mare in Red Code name: The case: MAROON is still on going. This case took the C.S.P. months and months and they still can't capture the mare in red. Notable members Expert spies #Miss Terry #Miss Chievious #Sable Perplex #Myra Beau (formerly) Foal spies Foal spies, also called "Spies in Training" or "S.I.T.'s", are unicorn foals who take classes about the C.S.P. and being in the spy field. Honorary C.S.P. Members These members aren't officially part of the C.S.P. #Princess Twilight Sparkle #Pinkie Pie #Applejack #Rainbow Dash #Rarity #Fluttershy Quitting the C.S.P. When a member quits the C.S.P., they are expected to follow three rules: #Never reveal sensitive information about the C.S.P. to others as long as you live #You must never use former contacts you've met through your time at the C.S.P. for personal gain #Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live Note: These rules came from the Fairy Tail Guild Rules, thought they would suit the C.S.P. as well. Equestria Girls In the film, C.P.S. is just another school which was rumored to be very hard to get into since they had tougher classes, tougher teachers, and tougher students. Serina is the principal and she's often addressed as "Principal Charades". There was the vice principal: "Vice-principal Lugnut" who was rumored to be dating the principal (which turned out to be true). Everybody else in the C.S.P. were either student or foreign exchange students. See also *List of C.S.P. missions Gallery rarity impersonator human.jpg|Undercover!!!!!!!! Sable is confused.JPG|Sable Perplex as herself Sable in spy form.JPG|Sable undercover. (Changed her mane and tail) A Serina (New design).png|Serina Charades, the head of the CSP Organization. A Adeline.png|Adeline Beau, one of the heads of the Panies CSP group. A Myra.png|Myra Beau, a former head of the Panies CSP group. A Ixhelcan CSP pony gift.png|Nicolia Cherubin, the newest head of the Panies CSP group. Trivia *If you want to make a C.S.P. member, then ask Pandora for permission. The pony has to be a unicorn no matter what and only some exceptions are made Category:Unicorn Category:PandoraStar411 Category:WIP